Make Believe
by XoXBloodyAliceT.T
Summary: re-submitting just cause...Tony has secrets blah blah blah Cal knows blah blah blha Jerry's could be possibly evil blah blah blah whatever
1. Chapter 1

"_You have no chance of understanding humanity through years of teaching because your teachers are human. You cannot understand yourself fully and therefore you cannot understand anyone else. I know humans well because…well I'm not human."_

_~Fate_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Let me tell you a story young one…About a boy who trusted untrustable people…"_

_~Fate_

Let us begin…

First, we are at the Clark household in South Dale. In the household are parents, that are not divorced, and their four children; Lee, Megan and Marc the fraternal twins, and the youngest Anthony "Tony" Clark. Lee is the older, being 17, as Megan and Marc are fraternal twins at 16, and the youngest is Tony at 15. The date is March 25, 2012, and Spring has come to play with the young children. Into the wardrobe and with the looking glass at his command, we follow the youngest son, Anthony "Tony" Clark, on his grand adventures in Operation: Make Believe!

Tony was complaining about stiff body parts, "Ugh! And my head is pounding!"

"That's 'cause you are the most laziest thing here," Lee said as he put his arm around his little brother, then proceeding to giving him a noogie.

"Ha! He's right Tone. It's been scientifically proven that a body at rest will stay at rest and regret it later," Marc looked up from his Math textbook to smirk at his little brother.

"Hey! I so do stuff," Tony huffed and pouted.

Just then Megan came in and thumped Lee and Tony in the back of head, "You two are idiots," she said, then she looked at Tony with worried eyes, "Are you sure you're fine, T?"

Tony gave a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, sis. You know me. Have to have a little cheese with my 'whine'."

Megan stared at Tony a little longer and then she put her hand on his forehead to his temperature, "Hm…It's fine but you better tell me the second you feel ill!"

Tony sighed but held his hands up in an 'I give up' reference and nodded, "I will, I will."

Just then Cal Clark, the father of the children, came in with a somber face, "Anthony."

When their father used their full name or did not have a smile they knew that they did something wrong. Lee, Megan and Marc nodded at Tony then rushed off to their respective areas, leaving Tony to deal with his father.

Tony gulped.

"Y-y-" Tony cleared his throat. "Yes dad?"

Cal Clark said nothing and motioned for his son to follow which Tony did apprehensively. Cal got in the family mini-van and Tony followed suit, entering the passenger side. Cal started the car and they drove to a parking lot in the park. Due to the time there was scarcely anyone there and this caused Tony to feel even more nervous.

'_Oh, man! This is about my grades, isn't it? I don't really remember, but I know they must be terrible,'_ Tony contemplated.

Cal remained silent as he took out an unmarked CD. Tony watched as his father placed it in the CD player and turned on Track 3. The song was vaguely familiar and horribly lulling. Tony felt his eye lids droop as his consciousness faded away with the song. Just before the darkness completely took over, Tony heard his father say one, final statement: "I'm so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

"_A child that trusts their parents is considered a good child…What happens when the parents feed the child nothing but lies."_

_~Fate_

As the morning star dawns on the sleepy and secretive town of South Dale our lead, Tony Clark, is sleeping peacefully. The glowing snake sneaks its way past the drawn curtains and onto Tony's closed eyes, thus making it hard for him to stay asleep. With much loathing Tony roused from his warm bed only to remember he had no reason to wake up. Groaning he threw himself back onto his bed with his face stuffed into the pillow to keep out the nasty light.

With vigorous knocking at the door his brother, with whom he shares a room with, proceeded to shout, "Get up you lazy bum!"

"I'm coming," Tony shouted back in which he once again roused from his warm bed and placed his feet on the cold floor. As Tony's mind slowly started to work again he recalled getting yelled at for his grades by his father. Tony sighed but got up to go and wash up. In the bathroom Tony was shirtless and after carefully staring at his face he concluded one thing.

"After careful consideration," Tony said stroking his chin, "I do not want that goatee."

Still stroking his chin Tony notices that he's bleeding a bit and checks, _'Where the heck did that come from?'_

A small oddly shaped, some sort of symbol, cut was just under his chin. Tony shrugs due to his lack of balance he typically ends up with cuts and bruises that he forgets about. Heading downstairs he eats dinner with his siblings and notes that the rents are nowhere to be seen.

"Where's mom and dad," Tony asks which Megan responded, "Dunno, but they said they were out somewhere and won't be back till this weekend."

'_Leaving your teenage kids home alone during spring break? Mom and dad must have a few screws loose,'_ Tony thought.

"Let's go to the park," Marc said as he saw Tony's face darken. What Megan neglected to tell Tony was that there were specific instructions to make sure Tony was continuously happy. To the suggestion Tony's face brightened as he eagerly nodded. Every since the "incident" they were used to having secret instructions about taking care of Tony. As Tony rushed up the stairs to get dressed Marc looked at Megan.

"What did the note really say," Marc asked with a serious face.

"That's all it said aside from the instructions," Megan said as Lee groaned, "Great! Perfect time to go with friends or throw a party and I spend my spring break being a clown for my little bro."

"Tony would do the same thing for you if you were in his shoes," Megan spat before adding the final nail in the coffin, "Do you want him to remember?"

To that Lee instantly shut up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah thanks guys…I love you too.**

"_What is an adult? An adult is merely a child that is better at lying."_

_~Fate_

The date is many years back. A time to where a father is now a child and here we find out about the curse of which this family lives in.

_A young man near the age of 8 sits alone in a sand pit. Here he is dressed in funeral clothing and bears a somber look upon his face._

"_Nice sand castle," states an older male voice. The boy shows no recognition that he heard the elder but instead continues building said sand castle._

_The elder boy crouched next to the younger one, "Eh? So your sister died today, did she?"_

_To this the boys eyes widened and he looked at the boy in surprise._

"_It's because of you isn't it?" the elder boy smirked, "Or at least your family."_

_The boy gave no response but his back was tense._

"_It was the peculiar abilities shared with your sister and you that she-"_

"_Shut up." The younger cut the elder off._

"_Oh. How weak," The elder gave a smirk._

"_Shut. Up."_

_The elder chuckled, "but…If you join me. I'll be sure to show you how to use those powers…correctly."_

_This time the boy stood up, with teary eyes, and proclaimed, "I don't want to use these powers! I want to be normal!"_

"_Eh? You missed normal a long time ago," The elder had continuously kept the creepy smirk on his face, completely unfazed by the younger one. The boy realized he showed emotions and calmed down._

"_Come on, kid," The elder held out his hand for the younger one to take, "Hurry up Cal."_

_The younger one, now known as Cal, took the elder's hand._

_The elder smirked and thought to himself, 'My plan…is falling into place!'_


End file.
